


Danganronpa : A New Story

by UltimatePianist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimatePianist/pseuds/UltimatePianist
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, a new group of students enroll in Hopes Peak.





	Danganronpa : A New Story

DRAFT

Where... was I?  
I looked around in confusion, scanning the room. I seemed to be in some sort of lab, like one you'd find in a school. There were several tables lined up with stools next to them and microscopes on said tables. Each table had a sink built into the far right of it, and when I turned the faucet on, dirty salt water came out. At the front of the room there was a large desk covered with a stained, white cloth.  
"What the hell am I doing here?" I muttered to myself.  
"Not much apparently," a voice from one of the tables, startling me.  
I crept towards where the voice seemed to come from and peeked into the sink. There sat a small walkie talkie. Laughter came from it and then a shuffling noise. I turned to see a girl in a bright orange sleeping bag standing behind the desk at the front of the room. She waved and pointed to her other hand which held another walkie talkie.  
"Hey," she said simply.  
"How is that sleeping bag staying on you?" I wondered aloud. "You're not holding it or anything..."  
"Clips around my chest," the girl shrugged. "And if I unclip-" she unclipped it and it curled up into itself, forming what looked to be a fanny pack on her chest "-it turns into a fanny pack."  
Now that she wasn't hidden by a sleeping bag, I could see what the girl looked like. She had long black hair with overgrown, self-cut bangs. Her green eyes looked tired, like she hadn't slept in days. She wore a simple over-sized band sweater and sweatpants.  
"I see..." I nodded. "But the fanny pack goes over your chest and not, well, your fanny."  
"Oh yeah," the girl looked down at her chest. "I guess you're right. Oh well. I'll call it a boob pack for now then." She grinned and looked up at me. "I'm Momoko Tobe, the Ultimate Procrastinator herself! In the sleeping bag! I mean, in the flesh."  
"Kazane Kotobuki, Ultimate Archer..." I looked at her, realizing she was much shorter out of her sleeping bag. "Did... does that make you taller?"  
"When you're four foot nine, you do what you gotta do, my guy," Tobe flashed me finger guns, then sighed. "I would have made something cooler to make me taller, but I just don't have the motivation, y'know?"  
As someone with proper motivation and time management, I in fact did not know, but I nodded as if I did. I decided to change the subject.

"So, uh, do you know where we are?" I asked hopefully.

"Boat," she responded, and then began to wander the room, touching various things.

"What?" I walked after her, stopping her from turning on the sink that had the walkie talkie in it. 

"We're on a boat," she looked up at me, her hand on the faucet knob. "You noticed the dirty water that smelled like salt that came out of this right? And the rocking of the room?" 

Now that she mentioned it, something did seem off about the way the room felt. It was indeed rocking, as if we were on a boat. I let go of her hand on the faucet knob, and Tobe turned it on, letting the gross, brown, salt water pour out onto the walkie talkie. She hadn't seemed to have noticed that it was in the sink, and frowned when it fell over.

"Oh darn..." she said, cocking her head and watching it get covered in water. 

She seemed to not want to do anything, so I turned off the faucet and let the water drain. Then, I gently picked up the walkie talkie, holding it out to her.

"It's probably ruined, but here," I smiled slightly.

She looked at my hand in confusion, slowly reaching out to take the walkie talkie. Then, she looked up at me, her eyes almost looking like they were about to fill with tears. Before I could do anything, she looked away and laughed, bringing the walkie talkie to her face.

"It's waterproof, silly," she spoke into it, her voice coming from across the room. "But, I appreciate you caring!" Her voice cracked slightly. "A-anyway, you've seen the others, right?"

"There's more ultimates here?" I watched as Tobe darted back to the front of the room. 

"Course there are!" she grinned, then looked at me funny. "Oh yeah, you just woke up... right. Well, you should go meet 'em!" She yawned "I'd join you but... Ah geez, I'm so tired..."

She clipped the second clip of her chest fanny pack and it turned back into a sleeping bag.

"You go tell them Momoko Tobe said hi, mkay?" she smiled and closed her eyes, drooping to the ground. "Night night..."

And with that, she was out, curled up on the floor and snoring quietly. I headed out of the lab room and almost immediately ran into someone. I looked to see a girl a little shorter than me, with brown hair that was set in braids. Her hair was a bit messy in the front, covering part of her eyes. 

"Oh! I apologize! I wasn't looking where I was going..." she looked away sheepishly. "You're an ultimate, right? You've got a be with that build!"

"I, uh..." I took a step back.

I was always a bit self conscious about my build. I wasn't the typical feminine girl, though there's nothing wrong with that. I had muscle on my arms and legs. I was tall, about five foot ten, and had no curves. I wasn't hugely muscular, but I wasn't very skinny either.

"Sorry if I offended you! You're just... really cool," the girl clarified. "I'm an ultimate too! The Ultimate Hypnotist! Nyoko Tokufuji!"

"Ultimate Archer, Kazane Kotobuki..." I muttered.


End file.
